Family is Everything
by Huntersblessing1990
Summary: When her mother dies 14 year old Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Shane, must travel to the underground world of Slugterra in a quest to find her brother Eli who she has not seen for 3 years. However not everything is as it seems and as her search for her brother continues she discovers hidden talents, and a secret concerning her heritage could bring her loyalties to her family into question!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Slugterra, however I do own the plot, Lizzie and Clare.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Last One Left**

It had been three years since I had last seen my older brother and though I was looking forward to seeing him again I wished it would be under better circumstances, but I would have plenty of time to work out what to say to him because first I needed to find him. Fortunately I wouldn't be going alone; I would have Preceptor, Atlantis, Venom and Siren along for the ride the start of my slug-slinging team, which I hoped would increase in size when I finally reached Slugterra but that would be tomorrows challenge now I had to finish packing up the house as after tomorrow there would no longer be anyone here. My Aunt Clare from my father's side of the family had been great, dealing with the worst of the legal stuff such as dealing with the bills, mum's hospital care and all other matters that a 15 year old was not legally capable of addressing at least not on here on the surface. Now she was intending to place the house on the market as mum's care had taken up a substantial amount of money, with the sale of my childhood home the only remaining viable solution to prevent the bailiffs from knocking down the door.

If I was honest I was angry, angry with my dad for leaving us and disappearing 8 years ago on his last jaunt to Slugterra, angry with Eli for abandoning me and mum to go on his adventures forcing me to become mum's sole carer when she became ill, at least until Aunt Clare found out, and finally I was angry about our mother's death. I know it sounds selfish but I didn't really know how else to feel after all I am a pubescent teenage girl charged with a cocktail of hormones, anger at that age was pretty much given combined with the current sense of loneliness it shouldn't be all that surprising.

As it was despite my reasonable start to the clearing out the walk in closet that had once been mum's and to say it was over flowing was an understatement, no wonder we had no money it all went on her bloody wardrobe! Unfortunately the job was taking longer than originally anticipated, partially due to the sheer volume of clothing but also because I had come to a screeching halt about an hour ago after coming to a box marked charity beneath a mountain of shoes ranging from Jimmy Choos to Sketchers some of which had never been worn, however it was the contents of the box that drew my attention one item to be specific Iggy! My enigmo slug teddy that my dad had got me when I was born, and had mysteriously disappeared about a month after Eli had left clearly my mum had taken it during of her fits which and had planned to get rid of it possibly just to spite me.

As I continued to ponder my mother's actions I failed to register the arrival of my aunt until she sat beside me. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" she quipped reaching out to stroke my unruly blonde locks, "Yea just over thinking things, wondering why mum was always so sour and angry" I replied a wan smile on my face. If I was honest Aunt Clare had been a godsend throughout this entire ordeal, acting as my rock for the last 18 months of my life ensuring I was fed, cared for, attended school and on occasion defended me against my mum's drug induced rages. Clare had also realised that once everything was over, even if mum had survived then I would in all probability still be heading out to Slugterra, it may not have been as soon as tomorrow if she had survived but I still would have left. For this very reason Clare had presented me with the members of her own former slug slinging team. Despite having never really shared my father's interest in slinging, choosing instead to follow a career here on the surface, Clare had still accompanied him in her younger years on several of his forays beneath the surface. However even though her time below ground had been short she had acquired several powerhouses in her small team, and in support of my choice to follow my brother she had passed them on to me.

A team which included Siren a slyren slug that in my opinion was obnoxious and sometimes unnecessarily loud, though Clare assured me that the majority of slyren slugs behaved in that manner. Personally I felt Siren did it primarily for attention and possibly an attempt to assert dominance, which was further supported by her effort to bully the other team members. The second member of my team that I had inherited from Clare was Atlantis an aquabeek slug, Clare had informed me that he was generally an unruly slug and typically ignored all commands and requests. However I was almost convinced she had been referring to a completely different slug, as I found Atlantis to be an affectionate and rather charming slug, and had quickly asserted himself as leader of my own small team, which was met with rather loud resistance by Siren.

The third member of my team, and the last of those passed to me by Aunt Clare is Venom a flatulorhinkus slug with a rather aloof personality was definite little powerhouse and had quickly backed up Atlantis's move to become leader. I wasn't sure why Venom was so distant when it came to people, although I have a sneaking suspicion it was related to my Aunt's attitude towards slugs in general. Don't get me wrong I adore Aunt Clare, but when it came to slugs her tolerance is low viewing them as nothing more than a means to an end, a completely different perspective to that of my father's and in consequence my own, but we had all long ago agreed to disagree when it came to our differing opinions. The final and youngest member of my team was Perceptor, an enigmo slug that my father had brought back from Slugterra for my fifth birthday, a possible play on my fondness for Iggy. At the time Perceptor had been nothing more than a slugling, and had grown up splendidly with the proper care, however Perceptor was perpetually shy when it came to meeting new people and slugs' alike but considering she could still technically a teenager in slug years; her behaviour wasn't all that surprising.

As I sat contemplating the individuals that currently made up my slug slinging team, I again forgot where I was and with whom, but it didn't stay that way for long as my thoughts concerning which species of slug would be joining team next were suddenly interrupted when a sudden nudge to my right shoulder. "You're drifting again Lizzie" my aunt admonished a teasing smile gracing her gentle features, "Sorry, was just … contemplating tomorrow I suppose" was my reply watching as her expression immediately sobered.

"That's not really surprising, but I found something in the attic that may be of use to you" she murmured reaching for a small box that had clearly seen better days, she seemed to hesitate before passing it to me though I couldn't fathom why. However the answer became clear upon opening the mystery gift, within were several worn leather journals and sheets of loose paper one of which was a map of Slugterra, and upon closer inspection I realised why my aunt had seemed so hesitant to part with them, they had once belonged to my grandfather. As I considered the contents of the box, I couldn't help but admire several of the sketches my grandfather had done as the first 'Shane', with a sigh I shut the box intending to had it back to my aunt but before I could do so she placed a hand on top of my own preventing me from following through with my actions. "Lizzie, as much as it pains me to let you have what's in that box, you need it much more than I do and I will allow my selfish actions put you at risk" she explained "now it's nearly 11pm and you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow, therefore I think it's best you go get some sleep" she continued moving to stand.

"But what about this mess? I can't just leave it like this" I argued gesturing to the chaos that was once my mother's wardrobe, "I'll deal with it after all, the house has to sell first, plus I wouldn't mind raiding your mum's old wardrobe looks as though she has quite the few designer pieces that would really be a shame to waste" Clare assured me offering me wink to emphasise her statement. "Okay your right" I submitted, also rising to my feet taking Iggy and the box with me, making my way to the door just as I was about to make my exit I turned before I turned round and rushed into the arms of my surprised aunt, "Thank you, thank you for being there for me, thank you for taking care of me" I mumbled my voice even more muffled by the fabric of her hoody. "It's alright honey, now off to bed with you last thing you need is to be off your game when you get there" she responded, ushering me out the door "besides those slugs of yours have been in your room for a long time, and I'm sure you're eager to get back to them" she replied a knowing smirk on her face as I rushed out the door upon realisation of this fact.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now I ask that you please review to give me some clue as to the popularity of this story.

Also if any of you are also fans of the anime/manga fairy tail, I currently have a story called Life with Lightning on the go if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly the Disclaimer, I do not own the cartoon Slugterra nor the world in which it is set.

Secondly I would like to send out a big thank you to Mordmil and Prime Writer for their wonderful reviews

Thirdly I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

I had been experiencing an amazing dream, imagining the slugs that would join my team the people I would meet, the sights I would see, but no dream can last forever. A statement that could not have been truer as I was unfortunately startled awake by the obnoxious sound of my alarm clock, although I could have sworn I hadn't set one as I toppled to the floor. It wasn't the alarm that had woken me, but Siren performing from her perch next to my pillow, a very good rendition of what I had come to know as 'Wakin the Slinger' thankfully I had not hit my head on this occasion which had become a regular occurrence since I had met Siren. As I pushed myself into a sitting position I noted that the remaining three members of my slinging team were also disoriented by Siren's wake up call.

"You know if you're going to insist on waking me up every morning then you could at least pick something a little less obnoxious" I informed the slyren with a smile, only for her to respond with a series of chirrups and pops in slug language.

"Yea I get it, you prefer to imitate the actual alarm than anything else, but do me a favour and tone down the volume a bit. Especially if you are going to continue doing it in my ear, which results in me falling out of bed cause one of these days I'm going to hurt myself" I told her gently, Siren spent a few seconds to consider the suggestion before offering a vigorous nod in response.

"Well now that's settled it's time to start getting ready" I muttered as I rose to my feet and stretching consequently resulting in several satisfying pops, though I don't think it's quite normal for a fourteen year olds back to be making such sounds, but oh well.

As I bustled about my room dodging boxes and other pieces of packing equipment I began dressing for my trip down the rabbit hole, my outfit was nothing spectacular as I had gone for comfort and practicality rather than stylish and cumbersome. My clothing choice consisted of a pair of khaki lightweight trousers the bottoms of which could be detached to form shorts, a plain white tank top underneath a long sleeved indigo coloured shirt and a pair khaki and grey hiking boots that though well-worn were exceedingly comfortable and perfectly suited for the varying terrain that made up Slugterra. My hair being the long uncontrollable blonde mess that it is was now pulled back into a French braid to prevent the hair from obscuring my vision. Lastly I attached my holster for my blaster to my waist, lined with slug tubes the holster is made from tan leather, designed to be durable but also pliable and despite having already seen action as it had been passed down to my aunt from her mother, my gran whom I would be meeting very shortly, it was still in pristine condition.

Once I felt I was suitably dressed for the journey ahead, I turned to my pack with a sigh conflicted about what I should take, over the last few days I had packed and unpacked it so many times that I had lost count. Now everything lay about on the floor the box containing grandpa's journals that Aunt Clare had given me amongst them. As I continued to contemplate the items before me, my slug team happily chittering amongst themselves from their position on my bed clearly excited about returning to their home, a knock on the bedroom door sounded. Knowing it to be Clare I invited her in without hesitation hoping she would be able to help me pack for the final time. Upon entering she came and sat beside me not speaking for several moments as she watched on in blatant amusement as I repeatedly picked things up before putting them down again, or placed something in my pack only to remove it again after a moment's deliberation.

"You know your gran and Delphine are going to have everything you need when you get down there" she informed me, humor clear in her voice.

"I know I just don't want to go down there and feel like I'm using them I guess" I stated, before a frown marred by face a thought suddenly occurring to me, "whose Delphine?" I queried genuinely curious about this mystery individual.

"Delphine is my cousin, and she'll be your mentor when you get to Slugterra" Clare explained as she began to organise the equipment on the floor into piles of what I was going to need and wasn't.

"I thought gran was going to mentor me?" I questioned slightly confused by the change in plans.

"She was, but gran sent a hoverbug slug up last night stating that she had finally tracked down Delphine, and because of her age your gran feels that it would be best if someone younger were to teach you hence Delphine. In all honesty your gran was meant to train Eli when he first arrived, but being the reckless and impulsive brat that he is he didn't wait for her to show up he went charging of half-cocked just like your father was prone to doing" Clare announced a scowl on her face as she thought of my father and brothers actions.

It was no secret that their blatant disregard for their own safety and occasionally other peoples had been a point of controversy within my family, but grandpa had been firm in his teachings when it came to family. Teachings that had left a lasting impact on me, despite my young age when he had passed I would always remember the last words he had spoken to myself and Eli and that was 'Family is Everything' and it was a teaching I intended to uphold.

As I continued to sit and watch my aunt organise the equipment to go in my backpack, watching carefully as she added Iggy and the box to the necessary pile feeling especially grateful as she did so. I contemplated the most recent piece of information I had been given only to be struck by one fact.

"You said gran sent a hoverbug slug with her message, but you didn't mention whether the slug had left or not" I stated, watching Clare as I waited for her response crossing my fingers in hope.

"That is because he is still downstairs, it seemed silly to send him back this morning when he could just hitch a ride with you" she replied nonchalant, but she must have noticed my exuberance at the new as her expression quickly turned amused.

"Oh be off with you and take your slugs with you, I'll be down in a few minutes to start breakfast" Clare stated before continuing with her task, chuckling in blatant amusement as I leapt to my feet with a squeal before grapping my slugs and dashing for the stairs.

On several occasions during my rush downstairs I stumbled, resulting in being admonished by Atlantis and surprisingly Venom to be more careful, while Perceptor had her eyes close and Siren was for once being silent, but due to my excitement their requests went unheard. Clare and gran had been communicating regularly via hoverbug slug on and off for the past four weeks, with the occasional exchange before then, however I had never gotten the opportunity to see one as the messengers usually arrived after I had gone to bed and before I woke the next day. Therefore I was very eager to meet one, skidding to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen the first thing I noticed was the little guy trying to open the jar in which the slug food was kept. Slowly I approached the struggling slug noting that he appeared to be similar in size to Perceptor, suggesting the possibility that he was a relatively young slug making me wonder why gran had sent him on the long journey to the surface. Picking up the young slug careful of his delicate wing membranes, an action he clearly did not appreciate as he began chirping and grunting at me.

"Alright, alright I know you're hungry and that you don't need a human to help you, but you're not the only one hungry, right guys" I explained before being met with a series of chirrups from my slug team agreeing that they too were hungry while the hoverbug watched me with a seemingly shocked expression.

With that settled I set to work sorting their food grabbing the slug sized bowls from their place in the cupboard above the sink, being sure to grab an extra for our guest, finally with the bowls full of homemade slug food the room became silent.

While they continued eating I decided it was time to sort out my own breakfast, and began grabbing what I would need for a bowl of cereal only to be stopped by the sound of my aunts voice.

"Not so fast young lady, no cereal for you today. I'm making you a proper cooked breakfast" Clare stated seemingly appearing in the kitchen out of thin air.

"You really don't have to Clare I'm more than happy with cereal" I protested, as I could only watch on as my aunt began bustling about the kitchen seemingly pulling out food from every corner of the kitchen.

"Maybe, but considering this could be the last time I see you, at least for a while then I am making you a cooked breakfast" she reminded me, it was a sobering thought the possibility that I may never see her again but deep down I knew I would see her again, "besides once you get to Slugterra you'll have a bit of a trek before you reach Bozai. Fortunately Delphine will be meeting you at the landing point so you will at least have some help getting to your grans, although I'm pretty certain that hoverbug would be able to get you there what with the species excellent homing instincts but it's better to be safe than sorry. Now sit yourself down while I handle breakfast" she commanded, and I obediently fell into the nearest chair at the table knowing from experience that it was best to do as told when it came to Aunt Clare.

Within half an hour Clare had laid out a proper spread, consisting of every cooked breakfast item you could imagine, including the traditional bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, fried bread, pancakes, fried potatoes and a range of other foodstuffs. As I continued to stare at the feast before me I was pretty certain I was drooling, it was then it dawned on me that I hadn't eaten dinner the night before and Clare seemed to come to the same conclusion as we both immediately tucked in, the slugs joining us as I gave them titbits they could manage, though my aunt appeared to disagree with my actions if the scowl was anything to go by, but in my opinion it is best the slugs eat it than it go to waste. As we all finished with a contented sigh allowing a few minutes for the food to go down I couldn't help but wonder what I would be feeling in a few hours' time. Amazement was the first I considered at the prospect of finally seeing Slugterra with my own eyes, however, anxiety, and curiosity also sprung to mind, but I was confident I would like it there. Suddenly I was startled from my thoughts, a regular occurrence recently, as aunt Clare rose from her seat.

"Come on its time to get going" she told me gesturing for me to follow her to the door, but I was confused what about the dishes surely she didn't mean to leave it like this till she got back, and I couldn't help but voice this concern.

"Aunt Clare I can't just leave you with this mess to clean up" I exclaimed gesturing hurriedly to the mess of empty plates and pans across the work surfaces.

"That is what a dishwasher is for now come on, we've got to get you to the launch room in time to meet Delphine" she stated continuing on towards the front door, with a sigh I could only following her knowing that this would be the last time I would ever be in my childhood home.

Rising from my seat Atlantis, Venom and Siren quickly claimed a slug tube at my waist, while Perceptor and the unnamed hoverbug slug took a seat upon either shoulder. As I passed into the hall I noted my pack propped against the wall by the front ready to go, just as Clare was a set of keys in hand. Grabbing my bag I swiftly followed her through the portal waiting to next to the car, although Eli had left via a launch room only a few blocks from the house I was to leave via one forty miles outside the city limits. When asked, Clare had quickly explained that the family had around nine launch rooms within a fifty mile radius of the family home and that to avoid suspicion and reducing the risk of someone following and discovering our secret. In addition the launch room we're heading for from what Clare had informed me that it would bring me out closer to Bozai than any of the others. Pulling out the drive I could only watch as my childhood home disappeared from sight, I had to admit I was sad to be leaving everything I knew behind but it was the end of a chapter in my life and with the last eighteen months having been hell Clare and I agreed I needed a fresh start, not that it was easier for either of us especially if Clare's sudden silence was anything to judged but it had to happen.

As we put some distance between us and the city limits the area around us rapidly changing to farm land I turned my attention to the hoverbug slug that was currently sat on the dash board peering out the window.

"So little guy you got a name?" I questioned, as the hoverbug turned to me shaking his head in answer, "well would you like a name?" I asked not at all surprised that he didn't have a name, after all until Atlantis, Venom and Siren became members of my team they hadn't had names either.

I watched as he nodded visibly eager for a name, "Okay well how about Razor?" I asked proposing the first name that jumped to mind, only to be shot down by a series of chirrups, chirps and squeaks leaving me scowling, "you know you don't have to be rude it was only a suggestion … if Razor isn't to your liking then how about Zipper or Zoom?" I offered.

Again I was answered by a series of chirrups and squeaks, "Okay then, nice to meet you Zoom" I told him with a smile on my face.

"You know you shouldn't go giving names to other peoples slugs" my aunt admonished from the driver's seat leaving me feel slightly put out but I could see her point, "but forget about that right now. We're here" I stated cutting the engine and stepping out leaving me to follow.

With a sigh I once again followed her lead confused by Clare's unusual behaviour but I could only glance at the slugs to illustrate that thought. Grabbing my pack I moved swiftly to followed her, only to find her leading me too an old abandoned barn that looked better suited in a slasher movie than the place of a launch room, but it seemed I had no choice so with a deep breathe I trailed my aunt into the barn. As I entered I found my aunt crouched on the ground searching for something, as I looked on she evidently found what she was after pull up a seemingly invisible trap door, from which fell a rope ladder that I could only hope was still intact.

Clare began climbing down the ladder clearly expecting me to follow and so I did after a moment's hesitation but now wasn't the time to play chicken so down I went. Upon reaching the bottom I found myself directly in the launch and at its center was a large chair clearly designed for someone much larger than myself. I instantly climbed into the chair, Aunt Clare watching me with sad eyes as I secured my bag before she approached.

"Now you remember what I told?" she questioned worry lacing her tone as she stared at me, clearly her worry had been the source of her strange behaviour.

"Hold on tight during the drop, I'll land in the Wild Desert Cavern there a no humans inhabiting the cavern due to the lack of water, when I arrive Delphine will be meeting me rather than gran. If she's not there yet, I'm to find a place to bunk down and wait for her to show up" I replied shortening the information she had drilled into me ever since I had decided to leave the surface.

"Exactly, now I want you stay safe you've got a good head on your shoulders so that shouldn't be too difficult, plus once you had a bit of training and got a few more slugs on side then you will be an awesome slinger, maybe even on level with your dad someday" she told, embracing me in a hug as she did so. "Right off you go" she spoke ushering me into the seat, flicking a few switches as she did so.

"I'm going to miss you Aunt Clare, but I'm sure we'll see one another again" I informed her getting as comfortable as possible in the restraints of the seat.

"I hope so sweetie, now time for you to go and be sure to take care of yourself" she told me with a sad smile, flicking the final switch, sending me plummeting making me realise how Alice must have felt when she fell down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, as I watched my aunt disappear from sight.

* * *

Okay there it is I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it. If so please review.

Thanks Huntersblessing1990


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it, I would just like to say I do not own Slugterra.

Also I would like to give a big thank you to those who have so far reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Delphine and Dazzler**

With a groan I felt myself gradually coming round, assisted by a slow trickle of water on my face which I could only assume was coming from Atlantis. I knew one thing I wasn't intending to take the drop to Slugterra again anytime soon, although it would be impossible for me to return to the surface without knowing how, so for the time being I really had no choice but to be stuck here, not that I was really complaining.

"Come on kid, time to wake up" a husky feminine voice called through the rapidly thinning fog, a I voice really hoped belonged to Delphine cause I did not fancy explaining why I had suddenly dropped into the Wild Desert Cavern.

At the sound of the woman's voice my eyes fluttered open, only for them to slam shut again due to the brightness of the world behind my eyelids. The second time I opened my eyes more slowly careful not to have a repeat of my first attempt. Gradually the owner of the voice came into focus; she was younger than I had anticipated providing this was Delphine she looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

"So I'm guessing your Delphine" I stated, though I remained alert eyeing her cautiously as I climbed out of my seat my legs slightly wobbly from the drop, my slugs fortunately all on my shoulders clearly having taken to the drop with more grace than I.

"Got it in one kid and you must be Elizabeth" she confirmed a grin on her face which quickly changed to one of concern as she looked me over "you okay? You were pretty out of it when I found you" she stated watching me carefully, probably to make sure I wouldn't pass out again.

"I think so, but I don't think the drop agreed me" I informed her rubbing my eyes in the hopes it would help to sort my slightly blurry vision.

"That's good, but it looks like I'm not the only one that was worried about you" she told me glancing to her left.

Following her line of sight, I noticed a small cluster of boulders and hiding behind the one nearest us was, from what I could tell was a large flock of two-toned blue slugs. For second I almost mistook them for aquabeek slugs, but this was completely the wrong habitat for them plus although the colouring was similar to an aquabeeks it wasn't quite right. However the small line of fading white spots starting from between the eyes running backwards in a line, suggested that they were in fact a group of phosphoro slugs, although just to be certain I better ask.

"Are those phosphoro slugs?" I questioned turning my attention once more too Delphine, who was now eyeing my clothing with a look of mild distaste.

"Yep, that's a good start at least your able to identify a slug species" she confirmed seemingly mumbling the last part to herself, "anyway you need to change clothes" came the unexpected statement, leaving me to only blink at her for a moment in shock as she began to rummage through her own pack that I had failed to notice earlier.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I queried, after overcoming the shock of her statement although there was a touch of confusion lacing my tone.

"Nothing really, apart from the fact they do nothing for your figure which despite your young age I can tell you definitely have one. Plus your clothes scream of the surface, particularly as your top has a brand name scrawled on the bottom" she explained in a droll tone as she continued rummaging through her bag, making me blush slightly when she mentioned my figure, which in all honesty I had never noticed.

"But I have nothing else to wear" I exclaimed as I continued to watch her from my position next to the drop chair.

"Don't worry I got you covered" she informed me rising from her crouched position to hand a stack of clothes and a pair of wedge heel boots.

Glancing at the clothes and boots with a sigh I turned on my heel grabbing my own pack as I did so and headed behind another small cluster of rocks that were situated directly behind us. Pulling off the clothes I was wearing, I swiftly redressed into the new ones, and I had to say they were immensely comfortable, even the boots. Taking a moment to look at my new attire, I had to admit Delphine had good taste. I was now dressed in a plain form-fitting white t-shirt with short sleeves over which I wore a slate grey, waist-coat style vest that was fastened by a series of clips with a detachable bandolier that was situated across my chest and was made of a material that strongly reminded me of leather. On my lower half I wore a pair of trousers reminiscent of the skinny jeans I used to see on the surface and were the same slate grey as my vest, tucked into the pair of slate grey wedge heel boots that extended almost to my knee and to complete my outfit a pair of fingerless gloves the same grey as the majority of my outfit. The outfit truly did suit me but the lack of colour was slightly depressing.

As I once more went through the motions of attaching my holster and for the first time securing my blaster in its position on my right thigh, a series of chirrups and squeaks drew my attention.

"Okay guys I'm almost done" I assured them glancing at the four slugs currently sat in the slug tubes of the bandolier across my chest, only to realise their attention was focused on something to the right.

Turning in the direction they were looking I was mildly surprised to see one of the phosphoro slugs from the flock I had identified earlier by itself, it was unusual for slugs, from what I had read, to wander off on their own as they were more vulnerable without a flock due to the risk of predation.

"Hey, what doing over here on your own? Shouldn't you be with your flock" I quipped crouching down in front of the slug, my question swiftly answered by s series of chirrups and pops.

"You want to join my team?" I asked tilting my head in question wondering if I had understood, only to be answered by a squeak of agreement "well I can't really argue with that, but are you certain you want to leave your family?" I queried, holding out my hand for her/him to climb up before rising from my crouch, only to be answered once more with an affirmative chirrup.

"Okay, well my name is Elizabeth but you can just call me Lizzie or Liz whichever you prefer" I introduced myself, "but what should we call you?" frowning as I racked my mind for a name, the phosphoro slug watching on an eager expression on its face.

"Well I suppose it depends if you're male or female" I mused, waiting for a response from the slug only to get a response which took only seconds before the answer in a series of chirps and chittering, "so your female, well in that case how about …. Dazzler" I suggested which was met by vigorous nodding and excited chirps.

"Great, well welcome to the team" I informed barely containing excitement bubbling to the surface, and who wouldn't be less than an hour in Slugterra and I've already added a new slug to my team.

"Okay so this is Perceptor, Atlantis, Siren, Venom and Zoo… wait, where's Zoom?" I panicked having not noticed the missing slug earlier due to my dazed state, my excitement quickly melting into to worry even going so far as to check my pack but he wasn't there.

Rushing out from behind the rock cluster I had been changing behind, I noticed Delphine moving the drop chair to a more discreet position, so it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Delphine have you seen Zoom?" I asked the woman that was to be my mentor.

"Who's Zoom?" she asked confusion marring her face.

"The hoverbug that made the drop with me" I informed her fidgeting due to my anxiety regarding the missing slug.

"Ah, he headed off to let your gran know you made the drop" she assured me rapidly alleviating my sense of panic, "you name all your slugs?" she queried a look of curiosity crossing her features.

"Yes, I know not everyone approves of such behaviour, most see slugs as nothing more than tools" I replied stroking Dazzler's head as she was still perched in my hand.

"Good then the two of us and your gran will get along just fine" she informed me "so who have we got her?" she asked gesturing to my team eyeing them curiously.

"Well I have Dazzler the most recent member of my team, and then there is Atlantis the leader of my team. Siren is always my wakeup call in the morning, Venom is a powerhouse of my team and Perceptor is the first slug I ever met" I explained happy to have a like-minded individual as my mentor.

"Well that's a strong start, also is that an Enigmo slug?" she asked bending forward to get a good look at Perceptor who instantly hid in the collar of my shirt, but I could only nod in response, "thought so it's been a while since I've seen one" she answered straightening up.

"Well the majority of my team is at your gran's, but I do have three of them with me. This is Flora" she told me gesturing to a vinedrill slug "Hurricane" indicating to the tormato slug "and this is Flare" she told gesturing to the cobalt and white infurnus slug, a species that is exceedingly rare, each of them waving to me from their position on her chest bandolier mine responding in kind.

It was only then that I realised that we were wearing similar clothing hers also wearing a white shirt with a black vest, trousers, boots and gloves but with turquoise accents adding a touch of colour which my one outfit sorely lacked.

"Those clothes suit you well, but they look a little bland but we'll sort that once we get you some gold, however we need to get moving there's a sandstorm coming and the last thing we need is to get stuck out here" she explained returning to her task of hiding the drop chair.

"Are we going to start looking for Eli?" I questioned more than eager to find my brother and see him again, although I wasn't so keen about explaining the death of our mother but I knew it was inevitable.

"Not yet, I know you must be eager to find your brother but Eli has made some powerful enemies Dr. Blakk amongst them. So the plan is to head for your grandmother's, get you and your slugs trained up, then we can find your brother" she explained my stomach dropping at the thought of going even longer without seeing my big brother, though in a sense I was also relieved that I wouldn't have to break the bad news just yet.

"Okay then, I guess we best get moving" I stated heading back behind the rock formation to grab my backpack and surface clothes before joining Delphine, "what should I do with these?" I quipped holding up my old clothes for inspection.

"Leave them they'll just attract attention down here, plus we'll get you some new clothes soon enough" she assured me, hiking her own pack up on the shoulders checking everything was in order as I followed her example, "right let's go" she ushered beginning the trek out of the sandy cave.

Following behind her, I paused to check one last time that we had left no evidence of my drop; also ensuring Atlantis, Siren, Venom and Dazzler were safe in their slug tubes in their place on my chest bandolier while Perceptor was securely perched on my shoulder. With everyone safe and secure I swiftly rushed after the rapidly moving Delphine, almost running to catch up.

* * *

Okay there we have it I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review

Thank you Huntersblessing1990


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is chapter 4 once again let me just say that I do not own Slugterra; however I do own Lizzie, Delphine and the plot.

Also I would like to give a big thank you to those of you that have reviewed, your really helping to give me the motivation to keep writing, as such I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Blasters are a Girl's Best Friend**

As we continued walking the chatter between us quickly became serious moving on to the topic of Dr. Blakk and his work ghouling slugs it was a horrifying prospect knowing that with the use of dark water Blakk could take a perfectly normal slug and change it into a mutated feral version of itself. Now I understood even more why both gran and Delphine wanted to get me trained up before I found my brother after all he is at the top of Blakk's hit list. Delphine also explained why gran had moved from her home in Bonnie Springs Cavern to Bull's Eye, apparently just over two years ago Dr. Blakk had made a property grab, trying to secure Bull's Eye Cavern the center of Slugterra by placing a massive container of dark water driving every slug from the cavern, resulting in what should have been a dead cavern. Blakk would have succeeded to, if Eli and his team hadn't showed up in time to stop the cavern from going dark, which was why gran had chosen to move to ensure that if Blakk ever tried to make such a power play again then she would be there to put a stop to it or at least try. As we were discussing Blakk's actions, as well as Eli rising ego due to his constant success, a series of angry chirps and cheeps drew my attention.

"Don't worry guys you'll get your shot at Blakk, probably sooner than anyone would like as I have a feeling that if we don't run into Blakk then we're bound encounter some of his goons" I replied stoking each of my slugs heads as I walked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we didn't run into members of his goon squad while on the way to Bull's Eye" Delphine offered, "also I've been wondering can you actually understand slugs, or are just guessing?" she queried glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"I guess it's a mix of both, once I spend a bit of time with a slug I can understand them completely, until that point it's a combination of guess work and getting the gist of what they're saying like I did with Dazzler, but I guess it's a pretty common skill down here" I explained under the belief that my talent for understanding slugs wasn't anything special.

"Your wrong Liz, the ability to completely understand slugs is a gift rarely seen among Slugterrans and those who can do what you do, often disappear presumed kidnapped, as such it's best you keep your gift to yourself" she replied concern lacing her tone as a frown marred her features.

"Okay then, how a change of topic? When are we starting my training?" I questioned eager to start learning to become a slinger I of course knew the basics but beyond that I was pretty much clueless as dad had always focused on Eli becoming the next Shane.

"Well if she was still alive I would take you to Shinai, but as she is gone your training is left to myself and your gran as such when we make camp we'll start your training" she replied, a small smile on her face, probably seeing my excitement on my own features.

"Great, but isn't Shinai the 'Unbeatable Master? What happened to her?" I quipped very eager to hear about the legendary women.

"Correct Shinai was the 'Unbeatable Master' and unfortunately she met her end last year at the hands of Dr. Blakk" she replied her expression turning grave.

However I was furious, Shinai in some way had always been my idol my dad having shared his stories regarding his mentor with me rather than my brother, it was the one thing that he had shared with me and I had cherished every discussion concerning the women. As I kept pace with Delphine my mind wandered considering what I knew of Shinai and wondering how a jerk like Blakk could have got the drop on her. As we walked my mind continued pondering on what other crimes Blakk could have committed, clearly the man had no boundaries when it came to achieving his goals and it worried me as to how much further he would go to achieve his goal whatever that was.

"If you don't mind asking, how did Shinai die?" I asked gazing up at the older women in apology despite my need for answers.

"He used a boon death, a ghouled boon doc and while the latter heals the former takes life" she explained, her expression dropping further.

"So there really isn't no end to his thirst for power" I commented, feeling truly disturbed that not only would Blakk go so far as to mutate slugs the life blood of Slugterra, but to risk ghouling a slug as rare as a boon doc for his experiments was sickening.

"Doesn't appear to be" Delphine agreed glancing upwards towards the roof of the cavern clearly wanting to bring an end to this particular conversation, while I watched flocks of flaringo's and tormato slugs nip about the cavern, "we'll walk for another hour and then we'll camp for the night" she informed me as we continued on our journey.

"Sounds like a plan, but just out of curiosity which cavern are we in?" I queried genuinely curious about the answer.

"We're in the Shinai Jungle Cavern" she replied causing me to go quiet as I realised we were in the very cavern that had most likely been named after the master slinger.

"Sorry, how far are we from Bull's Eye?" I quipped desperate to change the subject for both our sakes, as although I never knew Shinai I had a feeling that if I had I would have truly idolised the elderly women.

As not only was she an expert slinger but she was also female, therefore in my opinion any young women wishing to become a slinger should look up to her and strive to be like her, as despite her passing I had promised myself and my dad that I to would become a great slinger just like her and it was a promise I intended to keep.

"Another two days walk if we keep this pace, I've got plenty of food and water is easier enough to come by, but I haven't got enough slug food on me at least not enough to suffice eight slugs" she informed me, her concern regarding the issue evident on her face.

"Well I have some slug food in my pack so, maybe between the two of us we'll have enough for the trip" I assured her, as we continued.

"That's good, it's nice to see your prepared we'll check our supplies when we stop" she complimented, something that I was certain she didn't do often.

For the next hour a comfortable silence fell between the two of us, although the slugs were chatting up a storm and Delphine appeared to be deep in thought while I was sightseeing. Watching flocks of slugs move about the cavern, species ranging from tormato, fandango and flaringo's to arachnet's and thresher slugs. I really wanted to stop and chat to a few see if any wished to join my team, but Delphine was setting a pretty fast pace and the last thing I wanted was to get left behind and as a consequence lost. As such it would be safer to wait until we stopped and then see if there were still any slugs about. As we carried on the hour almost up, we came upon a small grotto hidden by an amalgamation of boulders and mushroom like trees of various shapes and sizes.

"Right, we'll stop here for the night" Delphine stated, allowing her bag to drop to the floor with a thud clearly not caring about the contents.

Rolling her shoulders till they cracked, I noted that Delphine appeared decidedly unfamiliar with walking over rough terrain for any length of time, while I was used to such activities having spent a fair bit of time hiking and camping throughout my life on the surface. As Delphine went about stretching to work out the kinks she had developed, I chose to follow her example and remove my bag from my shoulders though with a decidedly more grace than the older female. Rummaging through my pack in search of the slug food I knew Clare had packed, knowing our slugs were bound to be hungry, I was quick to find the container pulling it free with haste. As I pull off the lid, my slugs minus Dazzler began giving a series of excited chirps and chitters knowing what the container held, each of them jumping out of their tubes eager to get their dinner drawing the attention of Delphine and her slugs.

"Okay you guys calm down there is plenty for all of you" I stated releasing a small laugh as I watched how eager they were.

Using the lid of the tub as a makeshift plate I carefully emptied out a portion large enough to feed my own team as well as Delphine's whom had come to join the feast, curious as to what the fuss was about, Dazzler following the lead of the other slugs. The slugs happily eating their dinner I set to work searching through my pack to see what else Clare had packed for me. My search through my bag resulted in the find of another tuber ware container, pulling it out I could only smile realising the contents Aunt Clare was still watching out for me even when I was possibly more than a good hundred miles below ground.

"Well I guess we have dinner sorted" I spoke lifting the tub filled with an assortment of sandwiches and other foodstuffs for Delphine's inspection.

"Surface food huh, never really tried it before" Delphine commented her expression wary.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, after all I'm sur…" I began only to pause when an obnoxious predatory roar began filling the immediate area followed by several terrified squeaks.

Whipping round I immediately had my answer, Siren the cause of the roar choosing to imitate a large carnivore to scare Perceptor, Dazzler and surprisingly Flora seemingly in the hopes of getting their food.

"Siren that is enough, just because you can bully others doesn't mean you should" I admonished, "listen your one of the oldest and most experienced members of my team and as such I'm relying on you, Venom and Atlantis to show the youngsters the ropes and support them in ways I cannot. Now I know I am no Clare but I really need you on side here if I have any hope of stopping Blakk and restoring balance to Slugterra" I explained with a sigh hoping she would take my words on board, which she thankfully did, offering a nod to show her agreement although she still appeared slightly put out.

"Well now that's settled are any of you still hungry?" I quipped only to be met by eight nodding heads and a series of chirps, laughing I quickly set about tipping out another portion for them knowing that the second lot should be enough to sate then all, as long everyone had their share.

"Well that seems to be popular" Delphine stated a small smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yea it's a home-made recipe I came up with a few years ago" I explained, shrugging it off as nothing special.

"Well how about you tell me about it later, let's eat and then we can start your training" she suggested, waving the tuber ware container that I had put down during Siren's telling off.

"Sounds good" I agreed dropping to the ground taking up a Buddhist pose as I did so.

Delphine following my example, although she sat with her legs straight rather than crossed, possibly to stretch the muscles out, preventing them from becoming to tense which would be detrimental come tomorrow. Silence other than the clatter of knives and forks fell between the groups everyone happily tucking into their dinner me included. While the slugs tucked into a dinner of slug food Delphine and I tucked into a meal of sausage, bacon and egg sandwiches of delicious crusty bread, cold fried potato and an assortment of other foods from this morning breakfast. I had no clue as to when Clare had had the opportunity to organise this but I was glad she had, as although it had been cold it was still delicious, and despite her initial scepticism Delphine was fairly tucking in, however even with our voracious appetites we would still have plenty for breakfast tomorrow. As we finished up, not a scrap of food left on our plates we both sat for a moment savouring what we had just consumed before Delphine began rising to her feet wincing slightly as she did, definitely unused to walking any distance.

"Okay kid, let's get our plates and utensils clean" she commanded striding away with her own dinner things.

Grabbing what was required plus my team, I hurried to follow. It didn't take me long to catch up, as she had only gone an estimated ten metres before I found her crouched next to a small but fast flowing stream rinsing her plate and cutlery. Kneeling beside her, I was quick to follow her example filling my canteen while I had the opportunity. Just as we were finishing our chore a series of large bangs and explosions sounded in the distance. Rising to my feet I noticed a number of trees toppling, hitting the ground with a resounding thud only about an estimated half a mile away.

"What is that?" I queried worry lacing my tone as I realised the sounds appeared to be drawing closer.

"Blaster fire" came the short reply a scowl marring Delphine features as she slowly rose to her feet her previous aches and pains temporarily forgotten, "Wait at camp while I check it out" she ordered passing me her washing up as she strode past me leaving me with just my slugs for company.

"Yes ma'am" I muttered to her retreating back as I watched her disappear into the undergrowth, my slugs releasing a chirruping chuckle.

With a sigh I turned on my heel and headed back to camp, it's a good thing I have a decent sense of direction otherwise even though the camp was only ten metres away I could have easily gotten lost due to the dense vegetation. Quickly I went about packing away the dishes and other bits of equipment that lay around the camp, how we had managed to spread ourselves out so much in such a short space of time was beyond my understanding. As I finished up I realised that the sounds from earlier had ceased, and although I should have been grateful for the quiet the cavern had gone eerily still, as though every living thing were holding its breath.

Suddenly blaster fire began once more, however this time it only lasted four minutes at the most before the silence fell again. That was the deciding factor, without a seconds hesitation I grabbed both mine and Delphine backpacks before darting off in the direction I had last heard the sounds of battle. Racing through the undergrowth, struggling slightly due to the burden of carrying two packs instead of one, however it quickly became evident that I was heading in the right direction especially if the fallen trees were any indication. Slowing down when I felt I was close enough to the area in which I had last heard the sounds of fighting, I became distinctly aware of the sound of raised voices. Tucking both packs into the shrubbery were they would be relatively safe but out of the way, I began creeping forward keeping low to the ground to prevent them from spotting me.

"You guys ready for this?" I quipped quietly, although with the way whoever was arguing they wouldn't hear us coming anyway but I waited for their response anyway and I was answered through a series of chirps and cheeps.

"Okay then, let's go" I stated, the nerves beginning to set in after all I had never been in a duel let alone fired a blaster and I knew I was way out of my depth.

Drawing my Accelerate Defender Blaster, I turned my attention to Perceptor whom had taken up her usual position on my shoulder, and with a nod she swiftly jumped into the slug tube in my hand before loading her into the ammo feed. So far, so good. Continuing my creep forward, I quickly came upon a small clearing and ducking behind some mushroom saplings, I was glad to see Delphine was okay except for some bruising. Unfortunately she wasn't alone; in the centre of the clearing were five thug-like men seemingly bickering about what to do with the women in their mists and none of it sounded pleasant. As there were five of them and I had five slugs that meant one each, but my lack of experience would most definitely work against me unless I came up a suitable strategy.

Eyes darting about the clearing I tried to get a lay of the land, determine the best point of attack, my first action had to be to distract them that was where Perceptor and Dazzler came in. Next it be would be up to Venom, Atlantis and Siren to take them out, potentially use Siren's attack seepytime to but my opponents out of commission. With a plan in mind I moved swiftly to get into position, climbing a nearby tree one in which I would easily be out of reach if they tried to get physical, but it also wasn't too far from the ground so if the group below did decide to topple the tree then I wouldn't have that far a drop. I had never really thought I would one day be lying on my stomach on top of giant fungi playing the role of sniper, yet here I was.

Choosing my first target carefully, I took aim Perceptor ready for the oncoming fight with a gentle squeeze of the trigger the blaster fired. Perceptor transformed seconds before she connected with the target, striking the man I had assumed to be the leader head on, the response was immediate. As the remaining four began spinning around in all directions trying to spot their assailant never once glancing upwards for which I was immensely grateful, and I had to admit I was rather proud of my success considering my inexperience, but pats on the back would have to wait as I had to finish what I started. Meanwhile the man I had managed to shoot was yelling and screaming that he couldn't see when in fact he had double vision, the effect of Perceptor's doublast attack.

As they continued to flail about below like headless chickens, I swiftly reloaded this time it was Dazzler's turn to shine, probably literally. Firing Dazzler I took aim just above their head intending to temporarily stun then with how brilliant the light show would be. However this time I misjudged how bright the attack would be and like those below me I had to cover my eyes to prevent myself from being dazed. When the light dimmed and I was able to see once again, I noticed that the chaos from moments ago quietened, and it filled me with a sense of foreboding. Trying to keep my nerves under wraps I loaded Siren into the ammo chamber as quietly as possible, hoping they hadn't figured out where I was hiding.

Quietly I wriggled forward to peer over the edge of my vantage point, as I did so I realised why it had gone silent. The four that could still see properly, were methodically working their way through the undergrowth searching for their attacker, while the man Perceptor had hit lay prone on the ground possibly knocked out by one of his associates. Charming! As I considered my next move, pondering whether seepytime would still work considering they had now scattered, I failed to notice that I had been spotted until a series of shouts went up. Inwardly cursing I scrambled away from the edge, making me a more difficult target but it appears their target wasn't me it was the tree I was in. With a startled yelp I felt the trunk shudder as it was struck with incredible force, however it was the cracking sound that really worried me and it appeared I had every right to be concerned as the mushroom suddenly toppled me along with it.

* * *

Well guys that was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, if so please review.

In addition I have been considering writing a Gormitti/ Slugterra crossover and I would like some feedback as to whether or not any of you would be interested.

Anyway thanks for reading I hope to have the next chapter up around the same time next week.


End file.
